Eternity in a Kiss
by SlippingSanity
Summary: Chazz, bored and angry at having to attend a party meets Bastion, a singer for the gathering, who teaches Chazz that there's more than just sitting bored at a party. Perhaps, he even shows Chazz that there's love? BastionChazz


SlippingSanity: This was actually supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day, but that didn't happen (sorry!). So, here it is one day late!

Anime: YuGiOh GX

Title: Eternity in a Kiss

Summary: AU fanfic. Chazz in bored at a party when he meets Bastion who provides entertainment. Maybe he provides more? Love, perhaps?

Pairing: Bastion/Chazz

Character one: Chazz Princeton

Character two: Bastion Misawa

Rating: T

* * *

Eternity in a Kiss

The noise all seemed to clatter together, combining into one large group of whispered sound. The sound of shoes as the scuffled and tapped across the shimmering, polished golden floor stood out in abundance. Off in the near distance, the sound of hearty laughter could be heard beginning as a joke could be heard ending. Business talk was the topic of a group of gathered adults; the topic essencially some newfound way of increasing an already abundant flow of profit for some companies. Around the room there was the gentle hussle and bussle of an extremely large gathering of people being social in happy or even lightly hostile ways. He, however, took no part in the happiness.

An annoyed frown donned his face, his black eyes wandering elsewhere as some man and his wife tried to talk to engage him in conversation yet failing miserably. He crossed his arms over his chest in a blunt display of his displeasure.

"If you'll excuse me..." The grey-haired man spoke politely before walking away to join some other person in the white-walled long room whom would participate in more than just a one-way conversation.

"Yes," The woman spoke, her eyes almost darting around the room in a search for a familiar face. "I believe I'll take my leave, too, Mr. Princeton. It was... a pleasure talking to you." She smiled before walking away. It didn't take much to notice that the woman was none to thrilled at his attitude.

Chazz scoffed as he walked towards any one of the long buffet tables set around the room, snatching up a glass of whatever was available on the gathered collection of filled and available glasses of drinks. The second the sparkling liquid hit his tongue, he recognized the drink as being one of the many expensive wines his brothers constantly partook in at events such as the one he was currently partaking in. Shrugging nonchalantly, Chazz walked towards the large decorative fountain in the middle of the ballroom. No one cared if he drank at this party - that's practially what was being said because he could see others around the room younger than the drinking age consuming the drink in front of those legally allowed with a smile on their face.

_I hate things like this!_ Chazz thought to himself as he took a sip of the wine in his hand, glaring at a small gathering of people with disturbed expressions pointing in his direction and whispering amoungst themselves. _Fuck them!_ Chazz yelled mentally as he rolled his eyes and looked in a different direction, sitting down as he did so and crossing his legs.

He could understand the reasons for the group's reaction, even though he did not appreciate the rude gestures towards himself. Women dressed in long, elegant gowns and dresses with make-up on their faces and hair styled in ways that showed off their beauty. Men wore suits (though most were either black, navy, brown, or white) with proper matching dress shoes and their hair either cut, styled, or gelled in a manner showing off their prosperity and handsome features. Everyone dressed and decorated in fancy, flamboyant manners except for him. Chazz arrived at the gallant ballroom in a long sleeved dark navy blue shirt that clung to his chest, a pair of tight black leather pants with holes on the knees, and some boots. His hair was not gelled and styled, but rather in the same style of spikes that he wore in everyday fashion. He also wore a black choker and lipgloss.

With another sip, Chazz took a gentle satisfaction in the fact that to the other people in the room he seemed like a visual insult of whatever they were supposed to be dressing for.

"I'm like a big 'screw you' to this crowd," Chazz smiled as he spoke to himself.

"I can agree with you on that," a voice Chazz had never heard echoed in his ears and quickly grabbing his attention.

To the left of him sat a boy taller than him with a neat hairstyle and a smile on his face. Unlike Chazz's attire, the new teen was dressed in a black suit without a tie and the top two buttons of his white shirt undone. The jacket to the suit was left off, exposing the toned arms that were covered by the thin fabric of the long white sleeves, and the black pants he wore seemed a little baggy than the normal fitted tuxedo, but not by much.

"My name is Bastion Misawa," he smiled and introduced himself before he took a sip from his own cup of wine, his drink a dark red color.

"Oh? And which group of this gathering of the rich are _you_ from?" Chazz asked scarcastically as he waved one hand towards the different small groups of people gathered in different spaced on the ballroom floor that seemed to have a problem with defining the word 'Incognito'. "The point and murmur group, or the nudge their heads and whisper group?"

"None of them, I assure you," Bastion laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm just a simple teen enjoying the scenery."

"Scenery?" Chazz rose an eyebrow at Bastion, his face displaying his confusion. "There's nothing here to see. It's just a bunch of people gathered together for some stupid party or something. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the props of being rich, but I hate things like this."

"Really? But I would think that this would be fun..." Bastion smiled as he began to try to take a drink of his wine, the smile escalading into laughter before he could get the rim of the long - necked glass to his lips.

"What's so funny?" Chazz was once again confused as he watched the other try to stiffle his laughter.

"It's really amazing what people will do to try to maintain their image." Bastion explained as he continued to smile. His eyes looked around the room before he spotted a person on his mind. "Take that man over there for example."

Chazz changed his seating position to see whom it was that Bastion was addressing. It was the man whom was trying to talk to him earlier, but he hadn't even given him the time of day. "Yeah?"

"Well, you see that curl in his hair. I'm sure you know that the humidity of the room would have caused the curl to fall flat, right? There's just too many people in this room moving, talking, smoking, and cooking for such a thing to hold up, even with gel."

"Your point?" Chazz looked Bastion in his eyes, eagerly awating the explaination for his laughter.

"My point is that at some point in time - multiple times, I'm sure - he'd have to reapply gel and curl his hair to get it to hold."

"So what? He could have his own curlers." Chazz replied as he sat down correctly, noting that he was closer to Bastion than he was earlier.

"Yes, he does," Bastion smirked and pointed towards a woman across the room, bringing Chazz's attention towards the direction of his pointed finger. "It's in her purse as of this second."

Chazz sat in silence as he blinked and tried to comprehend the humor in the conversation. "You're just being stupid." He could find none.

"No, no," Bastion shook his head and brought his arm back towards himself. "I don't mean an actual curler. I was trying to say that while I was in the bathroom earlier, I saw him using his wife's tampon as roller to curl his hair."

The sip of wine Chazz had just drank caught in his throat for a second causing him to release a choked strangle, before going down.

"He what?!" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"Honest truth," Bastion spoke as he tilted his glass towards his lips and took another sip from his glass. "Or that woman over there, the one in the dubbed 'point and murmur' gathering, she's looking in the mirror right now to look at her reflection on the wall to see if any of her real hair can be seen from beneath her wig. Oh, look at the woman with the strapless dress, her arms are down because..."

Chazz smiled and laughed as Bastion continued to tell him the tales of other occupants in the room, and showing him how if a person observes another in the right math - related way, they would see things about other people that would not be seen by a person looking at something directly. The two continued to observe others in different directions and angles (in which Bastion calculated) in random attempt to try to see what else could be concidered as 'funny' or anything of the like. They talked about many random things from what are their favorite pasttimes to which is their favorite food and more.

"M-My preference?" Bastion stuttered, this time he himself almost choked on his new glass of drink (the clear kind because Chazz decided to switch off the drinks).

"Yeah," Chazz sat almost knee to knee with Bastion, the drink in his hands almost spilling as he pointed at Bastion. "From my 'mathematical' view of you, I hypothesize that you are..." Chazz took a moment of silence to look Bastion up and down. "...gay."

"You what?" Bastion blushed, his eyes going slightly wide with what Chazz so openly stated. "I think you've had one too many, " Bastion replied calmly as he slipped his fingers around the glass in Chazz's hand, his fingers covering Chazz's, as Chazz refused to release the glass.

"I know." Chazz replied, a faint blush of drunkeness on his cheeks. "That's why I'm blushing." Chazz stated as he leaned closer to Bastion. When they were close, an inch from being nose to nose, Chazz spoke again. "So, why are you blushing?"

Bastion could find no reply in his rapid paced thoughts. His words of rationality and configuration seemed to have all but melted in the heat of the moment of Chazz - possibly by accident - in his lap, staring him in the face.

"I'm not..."

"Heh," Chazz laughed as he stood to his feet. "I'm not drunk, Bastion. Maybe a little buzzed, but not drunk. I just wanted to, I don't know, mess with you, I guess."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I know, I know." Chazz waved dismissably. He planted his hands on his hips as he stared Bastion up and down from his neatly combed hair to his slightly scoffed dress shoes. "So, I'll answer my own question, alright? Just stop glaring at me." Chazz met Bastion's eyes and saw the glare replacing itself with... anticipation? "I'm bi."

"I figured as much," Bastion replied as he stood to his feet and held out Chazz's glass of wine.

"How?"

"Obsevation and the Scientific Theory."

Chazz remained speechless for a moment; he could only stare at Bastion in shock. His shock and suprise quickly replaced itself with anger and annoyance as a thought invaded his mind.

"So I was just a type of experiment?" Chazz asked through gritted teeth, his eyes shadowed by his raven hair.

"What?" Bastion asked, taken back by the sudden question. "No, of course not. I was just..." Bastion trailed off and diverted his gaze from the other teen to his own reflection in the golden floor.

"You know what? I'll just be on the dance floor." Chazz placed his glass on the side of the water fountain and walked at a brisk pace into the mass of people dancing to the slow, ballroom music.

If Bastion had said something, Chazz had not heard it over the murmur of the crowd and the music. The violins, pianos, cellos, saxophones, and other instruments so loud in the area he occupied drowned out all of the other voices not in the immediate area. Even as the music ended and some performer was being introduced, Chazz remained deaf to all but his own thoughts.

_I can't believe that guy! I don't even--_

"... know what to say... "

Chazz's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He watched as the teen he had just be conversating with, Bastion Misawa, stood on the elevated platform which held up the singers for the entertainment. The light from the ceiling around the stage dimmed slightly as Bastion stood, waiting for the piano key to be played which signaled his turn to sing.

Chazz forced his way through the mass of people dancing on the floor, each person dancing with a partner in tune with the keys played gently on the piano in the tempo of a heartfelt slow song. He stood close to the high stage with his head raised towards Bastion as Bastion continued to sing his song.

"From the distance we met

My eyes and hers opened and held eachother in harmony

We had ne'er once spoken the others' name

Yet it felt as though we were meant for holy matrimony"

"My surroundings faded into nothing

And within the confusion of faded abyss

I felt that I heard her whisper out to me that it was love

So confused I was, having never felt something like this"

"Abstract approches and situations of near hit and miss

We glide and we slide on this floor of pearl and feather

Hand in hand we laugh and we smile

And we dance and dance, hoping for a love that'll weather

Through the stoms of our lives"

The piano played a few notes without Bastion's words, the piano carrying the sounds of beauty into the ears of all in the ballroom near and far. Chazz continued to watch as Bastion closed his eyes and silently inhaled and began to sing his song.

"She was a princess to be wedded, and this was her party

I was a man for whom she'd possibly just felt pity

Either way, I know that we both pray

For the sun's rays to never extinguish this night so pretty"

"I was just an outcast and she was so highclass

I tried my mind to win her because I have no luck

Through my thoughts and my own hidden desperate words

I saw a diamond rising in my own life of muck

And she and I began to dance..."

"Abstract approches and situations of near hit and miss

We glide and we slide on this floor of pearl and feather

Hand in hand we laugh and we smile

And we dance and dance, hoping for a love that'll weather

Through the storms of our lives"

Once again, the piano was left to play as Bastion's baritone voice was quiet. Chazz's and Bastion's eyes met through the melody, Chazz's eyes were slightly wide with shock, and Bastion's eyes held his silent apology to Chazz. Chazz watched as Bastion inhaled once again, and began to sing his song.

"She and I continued to dance along

In our minds, the world was so far gone away

And thought she may have been married the next afternoon

We know that in this golden hallway we'll meet again someday..."

"Abstract approches and situations of near hit and miss

We glide and we slide on this floor of pearl and feather

Hand in hand we laugh and we smile

And we dance and dance with a love we know will weather"

Bastion paused and bent down on one knee. He faced Chazz as Chazz had faced him when they were sitting together on the fountain; face to face they were.

"... for we sealed eternity in a kiss ..." Bastion sung into the microphone before he held it out to the side and kissed Chazz on the lips. It was brief, and only a handfull of people actually saw the kiss so there was no huge exclaimation of gasps and whatnot, but it was more than enough to send Chazz running red-faced towards the drink table.

Chazz stood outside in the night on the high balcony. The wind blew a gentle breeze his way, ruffling his hair in its current. The sounds of the ocean's waves crashing against rocks bown below was the sound he hear and in his sight he saw the full moon and its reflection on the surface of the water.

Chazz took a sip of his wine as he leaned on his arms on the balcony, his face still red with the memory of the kiss. He placed the glass on the railing on the balcony and slowly brought his fingers on his lips. It was a quick kiss, but he could still feel Bastion's soft lips on his.

_He kissed me ..._ Chazz thought with half lidded black eyes.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Bastion asked as he had joined Chazz on the balony.

"I don't know," Chazz answered as he quickly removed his fingers from his lips. He could feel his face flush once again. "Do you?" He asked Bastion, quickly looking from the other boy towards the reflection of big full moon that seemed not so far away from him.

"No, not really." Baston answered Chazz, his eyes rising towards the moon in the sky. "I never thought I did. I never actually thought I even believed in _love_."

"But you just sang a love song," Chazz rose an eyebrow at Bastion.

"Yes," Bastion smiled at Chazz, their eyes meeting for a brief second before Chazz turned away from him. "I could also sing about skipping through flowers or bathing in the blood of my emenies, but I'd never really do it. Besides, that's not the point I'm trying to make. Chazz, did you get what I was trying to say in my song?"

"You missed out on some girl you liked or something?" Chazz asked Bastion as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No," Bastion shook his head before turning his body in Chazz's direction. "I was trying to convey in the softest of hints at how I'm sorry. I'm no good at things like love."

"What?" Chazz questioned as he turned to face Bastion with his arms over his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to say that I was that man in the song. You know, how he didn't really know what to say or what to do when it came to the woman he loved." Bastion answered Chazz, his eyes now staring at the people inside the ballroom dancing and laughing and causually conversation. He envied them somewhat, as he was busy trying to convey the hardest part of what should have been an easy few words. "I told you I never believed in love. That was until I met you."

"Until you met me?" Chazz asked, his arms falling from his chest to his sides.

"Yes." Bastion blushed. "You see, Chazz, I didn't know what to say. I just did what I thought I could do to get you to see that I think I might have fell in love with you at first sight."

The two of them had not spoken after Bastion said that, both of them in an odd state of shock and suprise.

"You... fell in love ...?" Chazz asked outloud, though it was mostly a voiced thought.

"Yes. I didn't want to say it so bluntly, but yes, I do believe so."

Silence befell the two again and held over them in it's grip uncomfortably. They stood unmoving as their spoken words echoed in their minds. The winds blew stronger and the cold grew colder, and still the two had not spoken a word to eachother.

"Bastion?" A new voice grabbed the attention of the two teens. A man stood in the balcony doorway, signaling with a wave for Bastion to hurry. "We're about to leave. Hurry up," He informed Bastion before he walked back into the building, closing the wooden door to the balcony behind him.

"Well, I suppose I should go now, " Bastion said sadly as he stretched his arms over his head. He grew slightly sadder when he recieved no word from Chazz, and turned his back to walk into the ballroom and our the door towards the car.

"Bastion, wait!" Chazz yelled abruptly, causing the taller teen to pause out ot shock.

Bastion turned to face Chazz. He was dully aware of the shorter teen running towards him, but became fully aware when he felt two lips over his own. His eyes opened wide from suprise before they closed from the bliss. He wrapped his arms around Chazz's body and held him close as the two kissed passionately. They kissed for as long as they could before they slowly parted for air, their eyes still clouded and half lidded.

With a pen from his pocket, Bastion wrote his number on the palm of Chazz's hand. He closed Chazz's hand with his own before giving Chazz another kiss and walking away.

Chazz smiled as Bastion walked through the crowds of people. With his drink now in his hand, Chazz walked into the building. Bastion was long gone home, but his words still echoed in Chazz's mind:

_"We know that in this golden hallway we'll meet again someday ... for we sealed eternity in a kiss ... "_

Chazz looked down at the number written down on his palm and smiled. He couldn't wait for the sun to rise the next day.


End file.
